the_givingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bastille
"The people of Bastille are strong and extremely skilled at fighting." Bastille is one of the 13 divisions within the Capitol's domain. It is the only division located on an island and is home to some of the most dangerous weapons. Description Bastille is located in the center of Jamaica. It is surrounded by thick jungles and beautiful coasts. Despite Bastille being seen as not eye appealing, the forests and beaches around it are stunning. The climate has hot humid summers and warm humid winters. The temperature averages 29 Celsius in summer months, dropping down to only 24 Celsius in winter. Bastille has 3 weapons factories. 1 is located underground well the other 2 are above ground. one of the factories makes guns, the 2nd making knives and other meelee weapons, and the 3rd makes heavy destruction weapons such as nukes. Bastille houses a weapon known as "the Cannon" a massive laser cannon capable of destroying an entire country. Bastille also provides the Capitol with the weapons for The Trial, thus their legacies usually have an advantage going in as they have gotten to practice with the actual weapons they will be using. Bastille is mostly underground, some buildings though are above ground, such as some services and shops, a 2nd eating area, and a airport. Bastille is run by a dictatorship. Every 4 years the current leader will be challenged by 3 people, the winner will become the next leader of Bastille. Leaders are always called "Alpha" Physical Appearance People from Bastille are physically fit and very strong. They have been trained in combat most of heir lives and are good at fighting. Some members have scars from previous fights. All members have their I.D tattooed on their right forearm. The I.D works as their second name. (An example I.D would be 43B71) People from Bastille wear tanktops or t-shirts with baggy pants and large boots. Men keep their hair short. Women either keep hair short or else keep it in a ponytail. They usually only wear darker colours but lighter greens, blues, and whites have been used. Virtue Bastille virtues strength and bravery the most. Cowardness is seen as weakness and is frowned upon by the people of Bastille. Do to these virtues they are also very protective. They are very open as this is seen as brave. Hiding something about yourself, or information is seen as being a coward. Names Names are strong, military sounding names. Culture Food and Drinks - Bastille sticks with pre-packaged dehydrated meals. They are given meals based upon their height, weight, and age. Average dehydrated meals include Black Beans in rice, Chicken, Dried fruit, crackers, raisins, oatmeal bar, and pudding. They always drink water. Literature - Though people of Bastille seem to have a very good education when it comes to reading and writing they have troubles understanding large and complex words. There writing is also usually messy. Performing Arts - Bastille have fights for entertainment. Music is also enjoyed. They have a dance as well it is very fast paced, high movement, and sometimes done with fire. Visual Arts - Some members enjoy painting. Games - Hunting is often played by the people of Bastille. They also enjoy football, soccer, rugby, and wrestling. Paintball is also widely popular. Humanities - People start learning at the age of 6, finish at the age of 16. They are taught the basics about each subject. Celebrations - New leaders, promotions, and off days are usually celebrated with drinks, music, dancing, and feasts. Weddings happen with the family and friends present. The couple says their vows, using a knife to open a small cut on their pal before grabbing hands, sharing eachothers blood. Thhis is called "The Sealment" A feast usually follows. Initiation Initiates undergo extreme physical stress. They are forced to fight one another, learn fighting techniques, be trained with weapons, and work out until exhaustion. The 2 months are constant hassle for the initiates, it is seen as one of the hardest initiations out of the 13 divisions and the most physically demanding. At the end of the 2 months the initiates left will fight one another, the bottom 10% of initiates will be kicked out of Bastille. The winners will become members of Bastille. Rules - All arguments are to be taking to the arena where both parties will fight, the winner is the winner of the argument. - disrespect is not allowed. - Members must follow the orders given to them. - Members must follow the class system. - Those who have moments of weakness or cowardness will be given a warning, 2nd and 3rd offense they will receive lashes, on the 4th offense they will be kicked out of Bastille. - Though fighting is accepted, killing or severely wounding is not allowed. - Once the Sealment has happen you are forbidden to leave your partner. Known Legacies Year 1: * Taylor Sergio * Vector Lyinal